


十个月和之后的人生 01-04

by Amoxicilin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 12:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoxicilin/pseuds/Amoxicilin





	十个月和之后的人生 01-04

01  
职业使然，尹昉对自己身体的变化很敏感，觉得不对劲去医院检查的时候孩子还不到一个月，医生差点以为是误诊。  
职业使然，黄景瑜和尹昉做爱的时候都小心翼翼。他俩都不太在乎有没有孩子，短时间内也放不下工作，每次发情期措施都做的周全。尹昉算算日子，是黄景瑜进组拍戏前一天两个人在书房黏黏糊糊，懒得去卧室拿套，想着不是发情期，也没进生殖腔，就玩儿野了。  
没想到啊。尹昉在心里合计一遍，感叹。  
他给尹雪发消息，对方回过来一串感叹号，外加一句，“尹老师，老树开花，不容易。”  
尹昉气得把手机扔一边了。

歪在沙发上，尹昉有点缓不过神，下意识地摸着小腹，还是结结实实的，他笑话自己，这才多大一点儿的一团细胞，能摸出来什么。但手一直没拿开。  
又想起来尹雪的话，又生气又好笑，转念想想，一个32岁的Omega，似乎真的已经在适宜生育年龄的边缘了。那就生吧。尹昉想着，照他和黄景瑜的工作状态，要不是意外怀孕，这辈子不要孩子也是有可能的，但他心里其实挺想要个小孩，他估摸着黄景瑜也挺想，上个带孩子的综艺傻乐傻乐的。  
既来之，则安之吧，我的宝贝。尹昉轻轻拍了几下自己的肚子。

黄景瑜最近在国外拍戏，算时差现在正是半夜。尹昉还没和他说，也没想好怎么说，和尹雪随随便便就说出口的事情，对象换成黄景瑜，他就要思索很久措辞。  
最后决定先不告诉他了。  
哼。尹昉心里的小人骄傲地仰了一下头。让你不在，等你回来，孩子都快三个月了，你不想要也不行。

于是，黄景瑜知道自己当爸爸的消息，比孩子另一个爸爸晚了两个月。

02  
黄景瑜被告知自己要当爸的消息是在饭桌上，他在国外的戏份杀青，回来歇一天还要到外地接着拍。一进门黄景瑜就搂着尹昉撒娇，磨磨蹭蹭到饭桌边吃尹昉给他准备的接风面，正吃着，对面传来一句：“我怀孕了。”  
黄景瑜猛地抬头，嘴里面条还没咽，以为自己听错了，又冥冥中觉得一点没错，直愣愣盯着尹昉。  
尹昉像没看见他的表情一样，眼神都没有晃一下，接着说：“快三个月了。”  
黄景瑜这才反应过来，把嘴里东西囫囵吞下去，扔了筷子，把尹昉从椅子上拎起来，上上下下地看。尹昉就笑眯眯地看他。  
看了有半分钟，黄景瑜把尹昉揽到怀里，声音有点儿委屈，但大部分是高兴：“你怎么才告诉我。”  
尹昉的胳膊环上他的背：“怕你拍戏分心，我也……不知道怎么说比较好。”  
“昉儿，昉儿，”黄景瑜嘴里念叨着，“我真是……我现在就想把戏推了。”  
“说什么胡话。”尹昉声音带着笑，“都这时候了，明天赶紧乖乖进组，好好工作。”停了一下他又补充，“我最近再做几个采访就没什么事情了，后面的工作都推了，你放心吧。”

03  
尹昉的小肚子已经变得软软的。  
怀孕之后尹昉虽然还坚持练功，但一半的动作不敢做，另一半做得小心翼翼，运动量骤减，身上变得软绵绵，黄景瑜抱到怀里，像抱了一个人形棉花糖，忍不住上去啃啃。  
尹昉任他搂着自己温存，想到黄景瑜明早又要走，少说也要一个月才能回来，也觉得对彼此都太残忍，而黄景瑜的表现已经超出他的预期——他想过他会狂喜，开心得忘了自己的恐高蹦到天上；他也想过他会纠结，犹豫要不要在26岁、事业上升期的这一年成为父亲；他还想过他会生气，愤怒于自己的隐瞒和拖延，尤其是拖延，是尹昉面对感情时永恒的弊病，黄景瑜抱怨过很多次……  
但尹昉没想到，黄景瑜的表现可以说是成熟的，虽然笑容里透着些难以自控的欣喜，摸着他肚子的手还微微有点抖，但整体来讲，温柔、克制，是个好爸爸的样子。  
尹昉抿着嘴笑，突然对未来多出了很多信心——这一刻他才意识到，自己之前是没有信心的，没有信心改变既定的生活，没有信心养育一个孩子，没有信心构筑一个传统意义上的家庭。  
但黄景瑜给他信心。  
黄景瑜总能给他信心。  
尹昉觉得自己在黄景瑜身上破了太多例，多到他觉得现在的自我有一部分是黄景瑜一手捏造出来的，而自己像个泥人，任他到处雕刻，也不懂得反抗。  
不过，尹昉承认，他喜欢这种感觉，这种和另一个人紧紧绑在一起、无法分割的感觉。

04  
第二天一大早，尹昉看着垂头丧气拖着箱子站在门口不肯去上班非要亲亲抱抱的黄景瑜，决定收回“他会是个好爸爸”的评价。


End file.
